1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus, a computer readable medium, and a satellite communication system.
2. Related Art
A mobile telephone network system is known that uses one of a plurality of portable wireless LAN access points forming a temporary speech communication network as an SIP server, connects the SIP server to a satellite mobile telephone, and connects the temporary speech communication network to another public line network via satellite communication using the satellite mobile telephone.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-263282